


Drop and Give Me Twenty

by Dianalynn1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Femlux, Lesbain, Lesbian Sex, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianalynn1138/pseuds/Dianalynn1138
Summary: Aria Hux is part owner of a women's only fitness studio and is frustrated by the new CrossFit trainer, Ren Solo.
Relationships: Femlux - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Drop and Give Me Twenty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that has been ignored and half done on my desktop until I felt the need to take it out of mothballs and work on it. It is not Beta'd so please be kind!

“…Now drop and give me twenty!”

For the third time that month Aria Hux was startled out of her personal meditation when those words came through the wall, amplified by the portable microphone the speaker wore. 

Six months ago, Ren Solo had joined the team at Supremacy Studio and it didn’t take long before Hux was on her lest nerve where Ren and her CrossFit classes were concerned. When Phasma had mentioned to Hux that they expand the classes offered to include more aggressive forms of fitness almost a year ago Hux had thought it was a great idea; perhaps Rose could amp up her aerobic classes or possibly turn the back studio into a power yoga and Pilates space for Hux and Jannah’s classes. But no, CrossFit was the class everyone was talking about; all the fitness influencers with their InstaStories and SnapChats came by the dozens. 

“If you aren’t sweating you aren’t gaining, let’s go, Charlotte!” Ren’s voice shouted through the wall again, much to Aria’s displeasure.

Hux didn’t hate her clients; on the contrary, each and every woman who came into Supremacy was treated as the beautiful soul she was. Charlotte, on the other hand, could suck Hux’s left tit.

“Lower Charlotte, do I need to come and push that ass down?” Hux heard Ren say jokeningly.

“That is exactly what she wants, the little harlot.” Hux said to herself as laid on her meditation mat.

Charlotte wasn’t there to get fit, or work on herself, she was there to be noticed. And noticed she was! Every class the woman walked in wearing less and less work out clothing, her round and supple breasts held perfectly in some sports top perfectly cut out to show off her assets. But it was the way she was with the instructors that really got to Hux, Ren in particular. Which only made her dislike for Ren stronger. If Charlotte didn’t bring in clients with her Instagram followers, she would be happy to give her a full refund and ask her to leave.

Hux wanted to grow the business she and her friends had started; wanted to make a safe space for women to enjoy fitness and Supremacy filled that need. Supremacy Studio was founded with the mission to bolster women in whatever way they needed it; from Rose and Paige’s retro fitness classes like Jazzercize and Zumba; Phasma added weight training and self-defense classes last year which had had a huge boost in attendance and membership and the meditation yoga and healing groups which Hux ran as well as taught a class for older women wanting to keep fit as they aged. Supremacy was Hux’s dream come true; her haven when the shit in her own head got out of control and she would never dream of not providing an outlet for other women to find their own selves.

Even if that outlet was CrossFit.

In truth, Hux’s issue with CrossFit wasn’t that it was loud and chaotic and was only going to be around until the “next new thing” in fitness came around.

No, to Hux, the single biggest grievance she had with the new class was Ren Solo.

Hux sat in her meditation studio trying, and failing, to concentrate on something other than the woman on the other side of the wall. Ren was tall and muscular, with medium length dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes Hux tried not to get lost in. 

Eyes the color of Nutella, Hux one real weakness.

When Ren first walked through the doors of the studio, she couldn’t help but be impressed with the woman’s body. The way the other woman carried herself; confident but with a slight bent to her stature that would seem that she was self-conscience about something. Her voice was soft when she spoke in normal conversation, but in class, like now, it boomed and made Hux feel things she didn’t want to. 

Lust was a normal human physical reaction, at least that’s what she told herself.

“That’s right, ladies… up down, up down, breathe in, push out…”

“Motherfucker!”

Hux sat up from the mat she had been laying on, blew out the candles next to her and stood up in a graceful motion. The last thing Hux wanted to do was think about Ren and the words “up and down.” Hux just needed to get laid, that’s all there was too it. But that would mean an intimacy she didn’t have the patience for. Hux never denied herself pleasure, far from it, but when it came to person to person connections, well, those were harder for her. Good thing she had a drawer full of toys!

Hux left the meditation room and moved to the front desk where Phasma was sitting with her wife Paige. How those two could work together, Hux didn’t know; she had dated Paige’s sister, Rose last year but it didn’t work out, they were always together and, where that seemed to work for Phasma and Paige, Hux liked the idea of coming home and talking about her day, hearing about one another’s; having a life outside of the relationship was important to Hux, _for richer or poorer, never for lunch_ as her foster mother once said. 

Sloan, Hux’s foster mother, was always coming up with funny little sayings like that; she had been talking about when her late husband asked if she wanted to join him for lunch one day, long before she had taken Hux in, only to be shot down in the most loving way possible,

“No, my dear, I promised to love you through thick and thin, for sickness and health, for richer or poorer, but never for lunch.”

Hux smiled to herself at the memory as she moved through the studio; it was because of Sloan that she was able to open the Supremacy with Phasma and Paige five years ago. When Sloan had passed, she left everything to Hux, including the house she had grown up in while in foster care and then after when she was in school having aged out of the system. Sloan never had the chance to formally adopt her but, to Hux, Sloan would always be her mother.

“I thought you were meditating?”

Paige asked as Hux went behind the desk where the two were sitting. The desk looked out into the main workout space; four treadmills and ellipticals bracketed the small space facing the tinted windows. In the center were weight machines and racks of free weights where Phasma took her class through circuit training every Tuesday and Thursday. Supremacy was for women only and recently opened their doors to a few trans women who feel more comfortable surrounded by women then in mixed company: Supremacy’s mission was to allow women to be comfortable in a space where they could focus on their mind, body and spirit without the fear of unwanted attention women sometimes received.

“Yeah, well,” the doors to the CrossFit studio opened and Ren stood in the doorway as she said her goodbyes to the class. “so did I.”

Hux pretended not to notice when Phasma and Paige looked at each other, both trying to hide a smile.

“The class is really great,” Paige said as she began to check people in for another class. “I’ve been taking it every other week and it’s kicking my ass!” Hux handed a towel to a guest with a smile trying to ignore as Ren walked by smiling at the three of them behind the desk.

“And,” Phasma interjects, “I think Ren is a great addition to the team. Her class is always full, and her students seem to really like her teaching.”

Hux turned to face her partners and best friends in confusion.

“I didn’t say anything” Hux dropped her voice to a whisper.

Rose chose that moment to enter the conversation; her small stature was what drew Hux to her in the first place, but she learned quickly don’t judge a person by her size, Rose can take care of business; all kinds of business. Hux hadn’t been in love with Rose, she felt strongly for her and when they decided to end the relationship it had hurt but the two worked as friends and collogues so much better.

 _And wasn’t that the thing with lesbians_ , Hux thought to herself _. More able to stay friends after a breakup than any other group of people. Maybe it was because the pool to choose from was so small it was like a survival thing._

Whatever it was, Hux was happy to have Rose as a close friend; one who knew her inside and out. Well, that is until moments like now when the woman could see right through your bullshit.

“Are we talking about Hux obsession with Ren, again?” Rose interjected.

“Excuse me!” Hux said trying to keep her cool. “I am not obsessed.”

Hux turned to face three pair of eyes all calling bullshit on her.

“Hey guys, what are we talking about?” Ren’s voice came from behind making Hux almost jump out of her skin.

Her heart pounding was because Ren startled her, not because her voice was low and a little gravely; Hux never once imagined what it would sound like moaning in pleasure as she came apart in her arms... Hux locked eyes with Rose and wanted to run in the other direction; Rose knew what Hux was thinking, she could tell from the way the other woman’s eyes widened and she chewed the corner of her lower lip.

“Paige was talking about the classes she’s been taking with you and we are trying to convince Hux to take one.” Hux thanked Phasma as she filled the awkward silence but, fuck did it have to bring the attention to her?

“Aria, that would be great,” Ren only ever used her first name for some reason; yet another reason she was annoyed with Ren. What, was Hux too hard for her to say? 

“Yeah, umm, we’ll see,” Hux said as she pushed through the others at the front desk. “I have a class.” Hux wasn’t about to deal with this right now.

“You want to tell me what’s going on?” Rose asked few hours later as Hux entered the office after her last Pilates class.

“I can’t even begin to know what you are talking about, Rose.”

“Ren.” As usual, Rose got to the heart of the matter, holding nothing back.

Hux sighed as she closed the door behind her. 

“It’s just personality conflicts, that’s all. I just don’t mesh with her, that’s all,” Hux tried to sound flippant and above the conversation but knew she was failing miserably.

“Bullshit, Aria,” Rose stood and pinned her dead in the eye, which was difficult as Hux had a good foot on her, height wise. “it’s alright to be attracted to her, you know, it’s not going to hurt anything.” Rose said as she walked to the door.

“Letting someone in, the right someone, can only help you.” Hux looked down, suddenly finding her feet very interesting. “I wish I could have been that person for you.” She opened the door and turned to walk through, only to look back at Hux, “Who knows, maybe it could be Ren?” Rose closed the door, leaving Hux to her own chaotic silence.

The stress of the day, not being able to have her typical meditation, and then to end the day with her conversation with Rose, Hux found herself in a state of mental flux and at 8pm she found herself needing to burn off energy; the short drive to the studio only adding to her need for a run; sometimes it was nice owning a state-of-the-art gym. But when she reached the front door, she found she wasn’t the only one who needed to burn off some energy; Ren had also chosen to have a late-night workout.

Hux walked into the studio and, after relocking the door, she put her things in her office and changed into her running shoes she kept there, then walked out to the main gym space where she had left Ren going at a hard pace on the treadmill. 

But by the time Hux returned, Ren had left the treadmill to do floor work in the corner where their mats were located. With Ren at her back, Hux started the treadmill and began her warmup; slowly moving through the speeds until she felt comfortable to enter a steady jog. With her music playing in her earbuds, Hux began a steady pace, closing her eyes at times, trying to clear her head from the clouds that threatened to blow in. But every time she opened her eyes, she was greeted to the refection of Ren doing something more and more aggressive on the mats behind her. 

At first it was sit-ups, her body jack-knifing up and down in a rhythm faster than the one she had been keeping while running. Then Ren turned to leg lifts having control over her core Hux had never seen in another person. But it was when Ren flipped over and began doing pushups that Hux could no longer pretend. With each up and down movement, a grunt escaped Ren’s throat, loud enough that Hux could hear over her music, which she quickly turned off, wanting desperately to hear the sounds. 

Hux slowed the machine down to a quick walk all so she could pay more attention to Ren on the floor. It didn’t take long for Ren to catch Hux watching her in the reflection of the mirror, giving Hux a delicious wicked smile. 

“Fuck!”

Hux stumbled on the treadmill, almost faceplanting on the belt before catching herself on the running boards on either side of the belt. 

“Oh shit, are you ok?” Ren popped up from her position on the floor and rushed over, small smile on her face. 

Hux had never been so embarrassed in her life as she turned the machine off and stepped to solid ground. 

“Umm, yes, I just missed a step, lots on my mind. You know what they say, never get on a treadmill unless you can focus on where you’re going,”

 _What the fuck does THAT even mean?_ Hux asked herself, wanting to run and hide having just acted like a stumbling fool. 

“Oh, do they say that?” Ren said with a wide toothy smile.

“What? You’ve never heard of that saying?”

“Well, I trained in Canada, so maybe it sounds different in French?” Was Ren flirting with her?

“Well, then there you go, it’s totally a language barrier thing,” Wait, was _she_ flirting _back_? 

Ren smiled at Hux and she had to admit, it was a nice smile. Close up Hux noticed things she hadn’t let herself before. Ren was taller than her and it didn’t escape her mind that she didn’t hate the height difference. Normally Hux was attracted to women who were smaller than she, like Rose. Hux also noticed how solid Ren was, her body was corded with heavy muscle that was accentuated by the sheen of sweat that covered her body. Ren Solo was sexy as hell and Hux didn’t know if she could ignore this fact nor the fact that she wanted to know what it would be like to be dominated by this woman.

With a smile, and a soft brush to her arm, Ren moved back to the mats not even trying to hid the possessive gaze Ren gave her as she went to the floor positioning herself on all fours to hold herself in a plank, holding it for 30 seconds, the collapsing to the floor. 

“Your form is good, but,” she walked over to her and kneels next to Ren in pose. “may I?” Ren looked up from her position, nodding softly. 

Hux reached out and lightly placed one hand flat on Ren’s corded back and the other under her pressing her belly up slightly. 

“Feel that?” Hux voice was almost a whisper when she spoke, and she wasn’t going to question what that might mean. “You’ve plateaued, so I’ve just engaged a different set of muscles for you to work on,” Hux had never heard her own voice so husky or soft then as it was while helping Ren, nor had she ever felt her heart race so fast. 

Hux could feel when Ren was about to move on her, and she didn’t try to stop it. Within a moment Ren was on her knees in front of Hux, one hand behind her head and the other on her hip, pulling her closer.

The kiss wasn’t soft, but it wasn’t rough either; no, the kiss Ren had started was from onw sure of her own talents and gave hints to other things she wanted to do. Hux let out a soft moan giving Ren’s tongue a chance to dive into Hux’s mouth, dancing with her own, deepening the kiss even more.

Before Hux knew it, she was on her back, Ren on top of her, resting in the cradle of her body which gave her hands and mouth access to roam around Hux’s body. Ren’s mouth moved from Hux’s lips, across her jawline and down her neck, sucking at the sensitive spot behind her ear; while her hands began a slow exploration over Hux’s slinder body, under her workout shirt and over her sports bra. 

Hux had always thought Ren’s hands would be rough and callused from years of training with weights and all the equipment CrossFit entails but the feather soft trail Ren’s fingertips were making had Hux already writhing on the mat.

In the back of her mind, Hux thought about the wall of windows along the side of the studio and if one could see inside at what they were doing, but then her shirt had come off and suddenly, Hux didn’t care about any of it anymore. All that matter right then was Ren, her hands, her mouth and what more she could do with those two things.

“Fuck, I love your body, Aria.” Ren said between kisses as she moved down her body. “I watch the way you move,” a kiss to her clavicle. “walking around the studio,” a soft nip to her sternum. “but watching you in class,” Ren lifted her head and looked up Hux’s body, looking into her eyes. “I watch you while you’re in class walking through the mats and, fuck me, you are the single most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

Hux’s head was spinning from Ren’s words she didn’t even notice when her bra slipped over her head, Ren’s hand and mouth replacing the spandex fabric. 

Ren thought she was beautiful.

Fuck! She hated when Rose was right!

Hux reached down and pulled Ren up, needing to kiss her deep and hard again; she didn’t want to think about how she felt the exact same thing and when Hux sees Ren with other women, like that bitch Charlotte she wants to claw the other woman’s eyes out! 

No, Hux didn’t want to think about that; she wanted to feel Ren’s words, and make Ren feel hers in return.

When Ren was back at Hux’s mouth, she took the chance to flip Ren to her back, giving Hux the chance to do her own exploring. The only thing separating Hux and Ren was a small amount of spandex; with a few tugs and pulls, Ren’s bra was gone.

“Fuck, Ren your breasts are beautiful,” she whispered over Ren’s pebbled nipple before taking it between her teeth, tugging at the hardened flesh before she laved her tongue, a sound of pleasure came from Ren’s throat made Hux repeat with the other breast, obsessed with the sound she got out of the woman beneath her.

Hux loved sex. She loved the power and control she could have over not only her partner’s pleasure, but her own as well. She never felt as centered as she did after really good sex, not even the week she spent in Bali last year in a fully silent meditation retreat could compare to the endorphins she was experiencing with Ren under her.

“Fuck, Aria.” Ren use of her first name normally had Hux on edge, but hearing her plea had Hux needing to hear it again.

Hux pulled back sitting on her knees between Ren’s legs still petting at her body not able to stop the connection between them. 

“What is it, Ren? What do you want?” Hux trailed her fingers up and down Ren’s torso, moving between her heavy breasts.

Ren sat up, closing the space between them putting their faces a hair's breadth apart, the action happening so fast, it knocked Hux off of the perch on her knees giving Ren the upper hand.

“You.” Ren said as she leaned in taking Hux’s lower lip between her teeth, pulling at the flesh hard enough to make it plump up. I want to fuck you until you scream my name. I want to make you come over and over again and you can’t walk.” Ren reached between them, placing her open palm against Hux’s spandex covered core giving heavy pressure to her already wet center.

Never had words and a simple touch be enough for Hux to climax before, but she was so close one more press to her center and Ren would have what she wanted.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Hux said as she leaned into the heel of Ren’s hand moaning as she did so.

Ren pushed Hux down gently coming over her as went backwards; trailing kisses and nips down Hux’s own torso giving attention to her small pert breasts before sitting up and stroking a hand down each leg and taking Hux’s sneakers off one by one. Only after that did Ren work the tight pants Hux was wearing for her workout down her toned legs.

“You don’t wear panties when you work out either, huh?” Ren asked with a impish smile making Hux bit her lower lip at the sight. 

“They chafe,” Hux answered with a breathy and husky voice.

When Hux woke up this morning, she didn’t expect that her day would take such a turn. Not only was she having sex in the middle of her own studio late at night, but the woman who was driving her absolutely out of her mind was Ren Solo.

“Fuck me, Ren…” Hux saw the woman’s eyes change from the color of Nutella to a molten river of hear, the lust behind them almost glowing. Her pants were tossed to the sid with the rest of their clothing and Ren was on top of Hux again, her tongue finding corners of Hux’s mouth she never knew existed.

Ren’s hands moved as well, playing with Hux’s breasts before tracing each and every soft outline of her ribs before trailing down to where Hux most wanted her to be.

With the first butterfly light sensation of Ren’s fingers opening and playing with the lips of her pussy, Hux was gone, the only thing tethering her to this world was Ren’s weight on her. Everything felt like she was exploding only to come back together and explode again.

Never had Hux orgasmed so easily, typically she needed pure penetration and clitoral stimulation, but the gentle parting of her vagina by Ren’s larger fingers seemed to be what Hux had been craving.

“Oh fuck!” she said arching her back into the feeling.

Ren didn’t stop, instead she slipped one finger inside, coxing the spasming pussy to drip even more of its juices from its depths.

“Careful, Aria. I might think you like me…” she said, adding another finger and increasing the pressure on pubis with the heel of her hand.

“If you keep doing this I will fucking shout your existence from the rooftops.” Hux answered feeling the hot pressure building inside. She didn’t want to cum yet, she wanted Ren to pull out the agony of the pleasure.

“Come for me baby.” Ren said as she moved her hand around and began rubbing Hux’s clitoris, the circular motions making Hux’s legs shake. Thank God she was already laying down, she would have fallen dead on her ass if not!

“Careful, Ren. I might think you like seeing me come.” Hux said mimicking her earlier tone, be it with great difficulty.

Ren penetrated her fingers deeper into Hux making her squirm on the floor, the fight for dominance taking a turn.

“Oh, but I do, Hux.” Ren said into her ear, the sound of _Hux_ coming out of Ren’s mouth was enough to make her come all on its own.

“I dream about it. I think about it when I watch you in class, and when I watch you watching me.” Ren dipped her head down to take Hux’s nipple into her mouth pulling at it and letting the nipple pop out of her mouth with a wet POP sound.

“Oh fuck…” the whimper a strangled cry out of Hux still trying to maintain control and losing big time.

“You like that I watch you, don’t you, baby?” the thrusting of Ren’s fingers slowed, slipping out, only to rub the wetness over the soft curls of Hux’s vagina, her clit and vulva so sensitive one more touch and she would explode. Hux was not one to squirt but damn if she didn’t feel the possibility tonight.

“Do you like when I’m telling my students to go up and down, to push harder?” Ren pulled her fingers out of Hux’s body then, bringing her wet fingers to her mouth and coating her own lips with the liquid which had come from Hux, all while never breaking eye contact.

“Yes.” It was barely a sound from Hux’s mouth, but it was all Ren needed.

Without any preamble Ren moved from her position on top of Hux, placing herself between her open legs and after one long lick at Hux’s pussy, Ren ate at her like she hadn’t eaten in weeks and Hux was a twelve course meal all for her throwing Hux over the edge, any and all sense of control gone.

Hux exploded so strongly that she didn’t think all of the pieces would ever be found. And Ren was there through all of it. She rode her orgasm from beginning to end and even took care to coax as many aftershocks from Hux’s body she could leaving Hux dead to the world but some how reborn anew.

Hux laid there watching Ren get dressed and finally sat up when it looked as if she was getting ready to leave.

“And just where do you think you are going?”

Ren bent down and picked up Hux’s pants and bra, tossing them to her with that evil smile.

“Well, that depends,” Ren began to answer while Hux put her clothing back on. “I would think your place because I have a roommate and I’m a screamer.”

Hux was in shock. Ren wanted to continue this. Wanted to go home with her.

Ren held out her hand for Hux to use to get up off the floor and Hux took the offer.

“No roommate. But I do have a cat.”

She said as they began moving towards the front door.

“A screamer, you say…” Hux asked feeling her own wicked smile spreading across her face.


End file.
